The Deal is Sealed
by Gimme a damn
Summary: Ikuto has a surprise for Amu on their date tonight, but what is it?


HEY! I DON'T OWN ANY GOD DAMNED THING!!! SOME SPOILERS ARE IN THE STORY!!!

* * *

"Hurry up, Amu!" Utau yelled as she banged on the door. Hard. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. She didn't let me bring even underwear!

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled as I opened the door. I didn't have enough time to realize that she's grabbed my arm and practically carried me to the room. Waiting inside were Rima and Yaya.

"Rima, you'll do her hair." Utau commanded. She nodded in agreement and pushed me down on the chair. "Yaya, make sure that you don't go overboard and make her look like a clown with your make-up." Utau ordered. Yaya smiled.

"Hai!" she saluted and waltzed to my make-up kit as she looked and read at them as she decided what she would use on me.

"I'll do her outfit." she went to my closet and yanked it's door open. "Amu, close your eyes. No peeking. I want to see your face when you see what we've done with you." she instructed. I sighed, but followed her instructions as I drowned myself with my thoughts.

Why are they helping me out? I'm going on a date with Ikuto, which I've dressed up for, all by myself ever since my second date. This was just like my first date, though Yaya had put too much make-up then. I've been going out with Ikuto since we were able to free him from easter, which is when I was 12. Now, I was 22 and he was 27. Through the years, some great loves were born.

First, Kairi moved back to Seiyo Middle School when me and Ikuto have been going out for about 3 months. He was a bit depressed about me being taken at first, but after a bit of playing Cupid, he and Yaya have gotten together since.

Second was Kuukai and Utau. She gave me and the other Guardians Backstage passes, including him. After the concert, I went into her dressing room, just to see him and her making out on the couch. That traumatized me for about a month, though that didn't stop me from congratulating them. I felt happy for them. Ikuto was the one who was even happier, knowing that she'd gotten over her brother complex. Though, Kuukai peed his pants when Ikuto gave him the "big brother talk". Literally. But I'm suspicious about that ring she always wears on her left middle finger.

Lastly was the unexpected, Rima and Nagihiko. A few weeks before they came out of their shells, Rima was acting weird towards him. He was worried for her, though, even if he thought that she hated him. Then, one day, when I was walking to the Royal Garden, I hid immediately, seeing them hugging. I was so sure that I heard Rima shouting at him earlier, and I could hear the words clearly. "Why did you make me love you?!" I heard her shout. That was the reason I went to the Royal Garden during class. I thought I was hallucinating, but the next day, I saw them walking together, hand in hand.

Tadase is still single, though he has his eyes on someone else, which I was grateful for. I haven't met her yet, but she's a lucky girl to have his eyes on her.

Everyone lost their charas around two years ago, Pepe being the last one. It was a sad year for everyone, but we learned to get over them. On the plus side, they became our conscience as we started to hear their voices as their voices echo in our heads.

"Maybe we should have made her put on the dress before hair and make-up." Utau mused sheepishly. I could feel Rima roll her eyes.

"It's okay! We can slip her into her outfit while she's blindfolded." Yaya chimed in. I groaned.

"And her underwear?" Rima asked. I could hear Utau laughing a bit. Suddenly, Yaya started shrieking.

"Ah, don't show me that! I'm too virgin!" Yaya screamed. I could imagine her covering her eyes. I was suddenly afraid of what Utau has planned for me. I gulped.

"U-utau? What are you trying to do to me?" I asked in a weak whisper. She laughed evilly.

"Well, let's wiggle her into the outfit. You girls ready?" she asked them in a way that made me cower in fear. My body was suddenly pulled into angles that I didn't know it could have done. I yelped in pain as they pulled harder.

"Ah! What're you doing?!" I screamed, then heard Utau's phone ring.

_I'm so starstruck,  
baby could you my heart up?  
I'm so starstruck,  
baby could you my heart up?  
I'm so starstruck,  
baby could you my heart up?  
I'm so starstruck,  
baby could you my heart up?_

The pulling stopped, making me sigh in relief. It sounded like she was picking the phone up.

"What?" she asked irritably. I heard someone's voice buzzing on the phone, as if they were screaming at her. She grunted bitterly then I heard more buzzing sounds.

"Well, _sor-ry_, but I'm working right now." she replied sarcastically. And again, the buzzing became louder.

"You're the one who made me do this." she answered quite upset. The buzzes were even louder than usual, so loud that the tone seems to belong to someone familiar.

"Whatever." she grumbled it sounded like she hung up, cutting the buzz coming out of the phone. I heard Yaya giggle and Rima chuckle softly. I wonder who that was.

"Um, guys. Can I please relax now?" I asked them.

"Nope." Rima answered.

"Why?" I whined.

"Because your hair is a bit ruined and your make-up got smudged." Utau replied as I felt the tugs at my hair, softer this time, and the brushes dancing on my face momentarily. Soon enough, the tugs and the brushes stopped and the blindfold got off, making me gasp. My hair was arranged in an elaborate yet simple hairstyle. My face had a bit of mascara, eyeliner, blush and lip gloss, but it was enough to make my face look great. My dress was blue with a v-neck line and a slit on the side, it's only design was a cat on the corner. When I saw that, I rolled my eyes. How ironic. I checked the time. Shit! It was already 6

"Ikuto is going to arrive any mi-" the doorbell cut me off. I squealed, then remembered who was in the room. I cleared my throat uncomfortably. They giggled.

"Come down on our signal." Utau told me as she handed me a matching purse. Everyone else went out of the room before I could respond. I huffed and hid at a corner at the top of the stairs. I'm not still living at my parents house. I was just taking a break from college in Tokyo so I stayed here.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya shouted. I guess that's my cue. I went into view and I heard my family gasp. I saw my dad wailing to Ikuto, though he could only give him a part of his attention because the rest was on me. My mom smiled at me while Ami gave me an idolizing look. I smiled.

"Amu-chan, you look amazing." my mom praised. I blushed.

"My little sparrow is flying away." dad cried softly, confusing me. Maybe he finally realized that I wasn't going to stay here forever.

"Onee-chan, you look great. Teach me how to look like that." Ami insisted.

"Ask them." I said as I pointed to Rima, Utau and Yaya, who were smiling and talking to Ikuto. They stopped talking to him and I went to him as I stood in front of him, face to face. He was smiling, not a smirk like he usually does, which was a rare thing when everyone was around.

"You look beyond words." he complimented, taking my hands in his as he loked at the cat figure on my dress. I giggled.

"Thanks." I said, though Utau, Rima and Yaya had said the same thing. I grinned and hugged him shortly.

"Well, are you ready to go?" he asked when we had let go of each other. I nodded. He held my hand as we walked out to his awesome car. He was loaded now. Easter was completely dedicated to music now, and he was the owner of it. He opened the door for me and I giggled as I went in. Ikuto went around the car to go in the driver's seat.

"Since when are you chivalrous?" I asked, amusement on my face. His smirk graced his face as he answered me.

"Don't expect it to come usually. And it wasn't because your parents were there." he added the last part when he saw that I was about to retort. I closed my mouth and smiled. He pecked my lips and pulled away quickly. He held my hand and looked at my eyes for a bit before returning his attention to the road.

"So, how's the very painful makeover?" he asked casually. I groaned.

"You're sister was beyond aggressive today. I barely made it out of the room alive." I complained. He chuckled.

"Yes. I can hear your screams from a mile away. She also said a very interesting thing to me." he mused, a smirk replacing his smile. I can just imagine what she said to him. I rolled my eyes.

"And that would be...?" I inquired. His smirk grew even larger as he answered.

"You insisted that you wear a g-string tonight." he stated as I blushed, my face putting tomatoes to shame.

"I did not insist on it! I was forced and blindfolded, so I didn't have any idea what underwear they put one me!" I shouted. We were at a stoplight, which was glowing red. He laid his head on the steering wheel and guffawed. We heard someone honk behind us. Oops, green light. I crossed my arms on my chest and huffed. He looked at me with soft eyes.

"You know, the cool and spicy thing won't work on me anymore, kid." he said gently. I remembered he'd always say that when I was a kid as my eyes warmed.

"I'm not a kid." I punched his shoulder lightly. "You know I've grown." I stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled.

"Oh, yes. I do know and I've seen it quite close up." he said in a deep, lustful voice, which made me blush and feel a bit hot down there. We've actually already slept together, though not much people know about it. The only ones who do are Rima and Utau, and their reactions were something I rarely see on them. We parked at a fancy restaurant and we stepped out of the car, Ikuto opened my door for me. I giggled as he took my hand. We went inside and approached a waiter. He turned around and gawked at me. I blushed. Ikuto wrapped his arms around me possessively and growled at the man. He snapped out of it, though he kept stealing glances at me.

"Yes?" he asked politely, slightly glaring at Ikuto.

"A reservation for Tsukiyomi." Ikuto said coldly.

"Of course. Right this way." his eyes lit up with recognition and fear. He lead us to a private booth, away from all the other tables. Why is it that Ikuto wants us to eat at very fancy restaurants? He gave us each a menu, though mine had a piece of paper in it. Written on the paper were numbers, a name and "call me". I almost barfed right there. Ikuto glared at the waiter.

"Do you want me to take your orders already?" he asked, taking out a pen and paper. He looked at Ikuto, then at me-or rather, down my dress. I leaned back so that he couldn't see anything anymore. He looked a bit dejected, though he tried to hide it. Bastard.

"No, and if you keep undressing my _wife_ with your eyes, you'll be out of here before you can say sorry." Ikuto growled. I blushed. I transferred the ring from my right hand, to my left fourth finger before anyone can see it. The waiter gulped and excused himself. I thought I saw a wet spot on his pants. Man, Ikuto can be scary. I took his hand and looked at him, willing for him to calm down. He took some deep breaths and gulped the lump in his throat.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm very protective of you." Ikuto apologized, hanging his head down but held tighter onto my hand.

"Don't worry. I also though that he was a fucktard, _oh dear husband_." I teased. He looked at me, a smile on his face.

"Thank you for your forgiveness, _wifey_." he joked. I smiled at him. Even if we were dating for ten years and aren't still married, like everyone else urged us to do, it just means that he's not ready. I can understand that completely.

"Why don't we just order already. I'm starved." I complained as I opened the menu. My eyes widened as I saw the prices. Shit, this was going to be his whole months salary! This is way more than the usual fancy restaurant. "Um, Ikuto_-koi_," I sweetened my tone. Knowing Ikuto, he'll tell me to ignore the prices and just order what I want. I looked over to him to see him glaring at me.

"What have I told you before? Just relax. I'm paying for everything, so order away." he commanded as I sighed. I called a waiter and a different one from the one earlier appeared. He didn't look at me, or Ikuto, if he's bi or homo, with lust.

"Hi, do you guys want to order already?" he asked. I nodded as I said my orders. Ikuto also ordered some food and a chocolate cake. Typical. "Alright, will that be all?" he asked. We nodded. "Okay, your food will arrive in about ten minutes. Is that okay with you?" he asked. We nodded again. He smiled and left. I looked at Ikuto again with a loving expression. He mirrored my expression when he was looking at me. Through the years, he's grown. He got more muscles, though he isn't bulky, and he's taller. His hair is a bit brighter and until the nape of his neck and his eyes didn't hold that feeling of imprisonment and sadness anymore. He still played the violin and his voice matured, though it still had that childish edge to it.

I've also changed. I've grown a chest and grown taller, the top of my head a little higher than Ikuto's shoulder. My body was more slender and my skin was a bit darker than when I was a kid. My hair is longer, around my mid-back, and my eyes are a bit brighter. My facial features matured. My voice was a bit deeper and I have a secret tattoo that only Ikuto knows about, since it's almost inside my cunt. It was a heart with his name on it, and god, was that painful!

Soon, our food arrived and we dug in. This is so good! Halfway through our meal, Ikuto stood up, confusing me.

"I'm going to the bathroom." he answered my unspoken question. Realization dawned on me and I smiled sheepishly at him. "You wanna come with me?" he asked, his expression holding mock seriousness. I blushed madly.

"PERVERT!!!" I shouted, and it was a relief that we were in a secluded area of the restaurant. He chuckled and left, kissing my forehead before he disappeared. When he was gone, I smiled, remembering the times that we've had together as I ate my food. Some were bittersweet, some were completely sweet. Some where we fought, others where we made up, which was my favorite part. I remembered the last day of our fight against Easter, no one caught the Embryo, though everyone got what they were wishing for. Rima's parents had stopped fighting, Ikuto is free, Tadase has a strong personality and I was left with my wish, Ikuto. But it was surprising to find out that Gozen was a mere kid, and that the Founding King had met him before and knew about it! I checked my watch, Ikuto was sure taki ng long in the bathroom. I wonder what he's doing? I just ate my dinner, and at my last bite, he showed up.

"Hey, did I take too long?" he asked me as he sat back down. I raised my eyebrows and pointed towards my food. "Sorry, I just had to...do something." he said, an emotion in his eyes that I didn't recognize when he paused. I looked at him in question, but he shook his head. I sighed. I just hope he wasn't masturbating. The thought of it made me blush.

"What are you thinking about, perverted kid?" he asked, finishing his food and asked a waiter to serve the chocolate cake.

"I. Am. Not. A. Fucking. Kid." I snarled. He was about to retort, but the chocolate cake arrived. He chipped off a piece with his fork and pointed it to my mouth.

"Say "ah", Amu_-koi._" he ordered. I was embarrassed at his actions but did as he said. When the cake went in my mouth, I savored the taste of it, it was sweet, but not too sweet that my tongue got sick of it. I moaned in pleasure. Then I heard a familiar piece. It was the piece that Ikuto played for me on our first date. Someone was playing on the small stage, which is part of the small room that Ikuto reserved. The thought made me well up in tear. I looked at Ikuto, my sight was a bit blurred because it was soaking, but I could see the softness in his eyes.

"Our first date." I whispered unconsciously. He nodded, his thoughts not so different from mine. I gulped down the sob that threatened to come out of my mouth. I listened to it, but it was somehow different. When it wasn't Ikuto playing it, the piece was empty.

"I love you, Amu-koi." he said, enveloping my hand in his as he stared directly into my flooded eyes.

"I love you, too, Ikuto-koi." I replied. I was surprised and confused when he stood up and hugged me, but wrapped my arms around him, nonetheless. He doesn't usually hug me suddenly. During these times, he'd usually kiss me, instead. He kept stroking my hair and kissed the top of my head lovingly. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, which was beating unusually fast, as if he were nervous.

"If you were to spend the rest of your life with me, would you regret it?" he suddenly asked as the violin was still playing. Why would he ask this so suddenly?

"Of course not, Ikuto. I love you way too much to do so. Why are you-"

"Are you sure?" he cut me off, tilting my head up so that I could look into his eyes, which were filled with nervousness and joy.

"Yes. Now why are yo-"

"But what if I do something incredibly stupid?" he asked, his expression staying the same.

"You always do something stupid." I grumbled, a teasing tone to it, though he didn't loose the seriousness in his eyes. "I'll tolerate and think of something to fix it." I substituted. "Now, do you min-"

"Why do you love me?" he asked, making my confusion halt to a stop. I didn't even have to think about it and I smiled kindly at him.

"An endless list." I murmured.

"Tell me." he pried. By now, the violin has stopped playing and I was lucky no one can see us. I put my finger on my lip in a thoughtful way. He looked at me curiously, though with fear.

"Well," I started and pulled out of the hug as I tipped the reasons off of my fingers. "You're funny, no matter how old you are, you still have that childish self of yours, you keep fighting for what you want, you can be so understanding, you make me feel happy when I'm depressed, when I'm angry, you make me forget what I was angry about, you never force me to do what you want me to do, you always save me when I'm in trouble, you give me a valid reason to stop me from doing things that can hurt me in the end, you do things that make me angry, but it was actually just for my own good, you help me and everyone else that are close to you in the things they have a difficulty in doing, shall I say more?" I asked, smiling. He was smiling at me, too.

"Do you want to know why I love you?" he asked, making me freeze. I was scared about what he might say, but my curiosity got the better of me.

"Okay, I guess." I answered reluctantly. He chuckled.

"It's also an endless list." he started, grinning at me. "You're fun to tease, of course." he chuckled when he saw me glare at him. "You always cheer everyone on to continue with their dream in life, you always do the things that will keep others from being upset, regardless of the limits of your actions, you aren't afraid to fight for other people's sake." Ikuto held my hand in his as he stroked my cheek with the other. "When I was still under power of Gozen, you always made me feel as if I was free, you always gave me hope, when I'm angry, you always find out how to make me happy again, and sometimes, you know when to just leave me alone, you always say the most unusual things that make me realize that I wasn't thinking right." he cupped my cheek and I leaned on his hand as he still held my hand with his other. He looked into my eyes, his gaze never letting mine go. "To gain my freedom, I considered suicide before, but you always give me a reason to live." I gasped. He never told me that he was thinking of suicide! You are my light, the lamp that guides me in what to do. I can't imagine living the rest of my life without you." My tears were already flowing at the middle of his speech. I was touched. The last time he was this sweet was when we confessed to each other.

"I-i-"

"Shh..." he shushed me as he let go of my cheeks and hands. I didn't know what I was even going to say back to him anyway. He went in front of me as he clamped my left hand with both of his and...oh. My. GOD!!! This is not happening. My tears flowed harder as he kept rubbing soothing circles on my hand. Only now did I see that he was holding a small, black box.

"Amu Hinamori, will you do me the pleasure of spending the rest of your life with me?" he asked as he opened the box. I looked down at him as I saw the beautiful ring. It was simple. It was a silver band with a pink diamond in the middle, the gem standing out. But as simple as it is, I loved it. I jumped at him, toppling him to the floor.

"Yes!" I cried. I could feel his heartbeat slowing down to a more calm pace. He chuckled as he pulled me on top of him in a more comfortable way for him. "Oh my god, yes." I repeated in a more gentle way as I looked into his eyes. His eyes were mirroring the expression in mine. Love and happiness. We smiled at each other and I closed the gap between our lips. His lips were soft as they molded with mine. No matter how many times we've kissed, I still can't help but feel amazed at how perfectly his lips fit with mine. They moved in sync as we breathed through our noses to make the kiss last longer. Soon enough, we pulled away, grinning.

"No wonder Utau had me dressed up tonight." I mused. He nodded. There was one thing that popped into my mind.

The deal is sealed.

* * *

REVIEW!!!


End file.
